mandrake_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
1.1 Gardening Club Seeds
Horticulture Department Seed The 원예부 씨앗 (Horticulture Department Seed) is seed 1.1 in the original Korean version. As a one-star seed, it takes 1000 coins to unlock it. Horticulture Department Seed (Japanese Version) Japanese information needed. Horticulture Department Seed (English Version) Also known as "Welcome to the Gardening Club", this one-star seed costs 1000 coins to unlock. Hortensia and Dolan are the two Mandrakes who help you with the tutorial. Dolan is also the first Mandrake to pull out after buying a new flower pot. Their explorations are set in Mandrake School. Seed Vital Information Stories (Spoilers!) 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 1 1 friend, ? min, ? coins, Req: Dolan, Pre-Req: None Doran: '"Hello, welcome to the Gardening club. My name is Doran." '''Doran: '"Mr. Hortensia and I manage our garden's flowers together." 'Doran: '"Mr. Hortensia is a great guy. He knows everything about gardening." 'Doran: '"If you join our club, you'll get to learn so much about gardening." 'Doran: '"Oh, there's Mr. Hortensia. I'll be seeing you!" 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 2 1 friend, ? min, ? coins, Req: Pimang, Pre-Req: None 'PE Teacher: '"Hello? People who ordered these packages! They're piled up here in the teacher's lounge. Come get them!!" '''PE Teacher: "Argh, why is this sack so big? Eek, it's so heavy, too!" PE Teacher: '''"Someone's going to have a hard time carrying this. Wait... Is this for the Gardening Club? '''PE Teacher: "I knew it! Score for my instinct! This is way too heavy for Mr. Hortensia to carry?" PE Teacher: "I'll carry this for him." 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 3 1 friend, 20 min, 150 coins, Req: Suguk, Pre-Req: None Hortensia: '''"Hello, you must be the new member of the Gardening Club. Doran told me about you." '''Hortensia: "Doran knows a lot about gardening. He'll be able to help you." Hortensia: '''"Gardening is a lot like making friends. You should care for plants just as you care for friends." '''Hortensia: "Plants will tell you more the closer you get." Hortensia: '"Things like what kind of soil they like, how much they like sunlight, and so on." '''Hortensia: '"So make sure you always listen to what they say." 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 4 1 friend, 40 min, 300 coins, Req: None, Pre-Req: Gardening Club 3 '''PE Teacher: "Hello, Mr. Hortensia! Here's the soil you ordered." 'Doran: '"Oh, hi there Mr. Pepper! Thanks as always for bringing it all the way here." 'Doran: '"Mr. Hortensia isn't here right now, so you can just put it down over there." 'PE Teacher: '"Oh, is that so? When is Mr. Hortensia coming back?" 'Doran: '"Um... He said not today. He's taking a rest because he's sick." 'Doran: '"Why? Do you have something to tell him? Do you want me to tell him something for you?" 'PE Teacher: '"Um, no... I just thought it'd be nice to see him." 'PE Teacher: '" Well, take good care of your flowers. See you!" = 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 5 (1 friend, 45 min, 500 coins) 1 friend, 60 min, 700 coins, Req: Dolan Rare, Pre-Req: Gardening Club 5 'Hortensia: '"Doran, what was that sound? I thought I heard someone." 'Doran: '"That was the PE Teacher." 'Hortensia: '"It was? I was in the next room, you should have called me" 'Doran: '"Hmph, I told him you were away on purpose. So don't worry about it." 'Doran: '"I don't like how he's here to see you all the time, Dad" 'Hortensia: '"??? Doran, you shouldn't talk that way about your teachers." 'Hortensia: '"He's so nice to us, always bringing the soil to us and such." 'Doran: '"*Whine* Whatever! I don't like him!" 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 6 1 friend, 45 min, 500 coins, Requires: Gardening Teacher Suguk Rare, Pre-reqs: None 'Hortensia: '"Doran, you've called me Dad unusually often today." 'Hortensia: '"You said you're embarrassed about people finding out at school and told me to keep it a secret. Have you changed your mind?" 'Doran: '"... Well... It's because you're being... I just..." 'Doran: '"Anyway, you can't tell my friends that you're my Dad. Never!" 'Hortensia: '"Maybe he's in his puberty already. He was so nice and cute when he was little..." 'Hortensia: '"Kids grow up so fast." 'Hortensia: '"Oh, you must've heard that. It's a secret that we're family, so don't tell anyone, okay?" 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 7 2 friends, 60min, 1000 coins, Requires: Int'l Student Hortensia Rare, Pre-reqs: Welcome to the Gardening Club 6 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 8 2 friends, 60min, 1000 coins, Requires: Toddler Dolan, Pre-reqs: Welcome to the Gardening Club 7 1.1 Welcome to the Gardening Club 9 2 friends, 60min, 1000 coins, Requires: None, Pre-Reqs: Welcome to the Gardening Club 8 Illustrations (Spoilers!) Category:Incomplete pages Category:One Star Seeds Category:Korean version seeds Category:Japanese version seeds